Loyalty
by ImagineShine
Summary: DIGIMON ADVENTURE-"The Strongest but the one with the most Weaknesses..." When things go wrong the first time; the DigiDestined get another chance and a New Friend.
1. Prologue: Another Chance

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. WANTED TO MAKE THAT CLEAR.**

"What's the use?" Tai kicked over the chair he had been sitting on. "I mean, we've failed at pretty much everything." Agumon put his hand on Tai's shaking arm. "No, Tai, we all did our best." "But it wasn't good enough. Sora's gone." Matt stood in the corner, shaking his head. "It's my fault. If I had been faster, Sora would be here." Mimi cried.

"You can't blame yourself, Mimi. We all share the blame." Izzy said emotionlessly as T.K. started crying again. "S-s-Sora's d-d-dead and we can't d-d-do ANYTHING!" Matt shifted uncomfortably, he hated seeing T.K. cry but there was nothing he could do.

"Now, it does no good to sit around here moping. Not when there's something you can do." Genni entered the room and looked around at the six sad kids. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tai shouted. "It means this," Genni held up a sparkling tag- a tag with no crest. "A tag? What good will that do us without a crest?" "Would a tag mean there's another DigiDestined?" Tentomon wondered aloud. "Not quite. You have to go back in time to save her."

"You mean; back to the human world in time?" Joe asked. "No. She was on Vile Island with you at the beginning, but never met up with the rest of you. You literally have to go back in TIME to save her." He held up the key-cards. "If you can meet up with her, everything could be different." "We might save Sora?" Tai asked hopefully. "Possibly; that is a possibility. This is just another chance; you won't remember any of what's happened."

Genni tossed down the cards and the portal opened. "Let's go." Matt was the first to jump into the portal and the others followed. "Good luck DigiDestined. Good luck." Genni said as the portal closed.


	2. DigiWorld

Jay sat up and looked around at the world she had fallen into. "Where am I?" Jay spun in a circle, looking up at the sky. "Hi! I'm Mistmon. I've been waiting for you for a long time!" Jay's head whipped around to face a small snakelike creature hanging from a branch of a tree at eye level. "What are you?" The creature smiled, I'm a Digimon; a Digital Monster, my name is Mistmon." Jay tried to pinch herself awake to no avail. "H-h-hi…I'm-" "Jay! I know. Like I said; I've been waiting for you."

Mistmon draped herself over Jay's shoulders, "C'mon, let's go find the others." "Others?" The digimon nodded. "Mmmmhmmm… there should be seven others. They'll be around here somewhere." Jay smiled slightly. "Somewhere, huh? That really narrows it down." Mistmon looked slightly insulted. "Well, you could use that Digivice to find them." "Digivice?" Jay looked down and saw a stopwatch-like object hanging from a leather strap around her neck. "What does it do?" "I don't know." Mistmon shrugged and wrapped herself loosely around Jay's neck, gently tangling her claws in the girl's indigo hair.

A crashing sound filled the forest and Mistmon tensed. "What is it?" Jay's violet eyes scanned the undergrowth. "It's Kuwagamon; he's a very dangerous digimon. Nearly unstoppable." "So what do we do?" "Um, run?" "Sounds good to me." Jay took off as Kuwagamon cut through the trees. "Where can we go?" Jay panted as she ducked under a low tree branch. "Where's safe-OUCH!"

Jay ran around a tree and ran straight into Matt. "Ow… Jay?" Matt sat up and noticed Mistmon. "You got one of those weird things too?" Tsunomon peeked around Matt. "Excuse me, those 'weird things' have names." "Tsunomon! Seen any of the others around here?" Mistmon chirped. "No, just Matt." Tsunomon answered. Matt looked at Jay, who shrugged. Matt stood and offered his hand to help Jay stand as Kuwagamon's crashing got closer. "Run!" Tsunomon jumped into Matt's arms as Jay dragged them off.

* * *

"So Matt, Sora, T.K., Joe, Mimi, Jay, and Izzy. Plus me that's eight." "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Tai." Sora rolled her eyes. "Hey!" Jay froze as she noticed Mistmon tense. "Kuwagamon?" Mistmon nodded. "Let's get out of here." Everyone agreed but soon there was nowhere to go. "Now what do we do?" Joe cried, looking down at the rushing water at the bottom of the cliff. Kuwagamon landed on the cliff. "We stand and fight." Jay looked at Mistmon. "You can't be serious. It's too dangerous!"

"We're here to protect you, and protect you we will." The rest of the digimon nodded in agreement and charged Kuwagamon together. "No, Mistmon!" Jay shouted and heard the other kids call out for their digimon. Light flashed and Jay heard cries of "Digivolve!" from the digimon. When the light faded the digimon looked completely different. They were more powerful and succeeded in driving away Kuwagamon- for now.

"Who are you?" T.K. asked and the digimon laughed. "We've digivolved! We're the same, just stronger." Jay turned to a little white dragon that tugged on her arm. "I'm Starlamon, the digivolved form of Mistmon." The other digimon had just reintroduced themselves when Kuwagamon showed up again. The cliff broke under his claws, sending the eight kids and the digimon falling towards the water below. Starlamon took flight and grabbed hold of Jay's hand.

"Starlamon!" Jay cried, closing her eyes as the others fell past her. "Ah!" Starlamon cried out in pain as a piece of falling rock hit her wing and both of them fell. Jay screamed as rocks jostled her around. Gomamon shouted something and everyone landed safely on a raft of… "Fishes?" Sora asked. "Yep, I asked some of my friends to help us out." Gomamon said cheerfully.

"No way…are those, Phone Booths?" Joe asked. "It appears so." Izzy answered in a shocked voice. "Maybe we can call home!" Tai cheered as everyone but Jay ran for the phones. None of the phones really worked so everyone joined Jay on the beach. "Jay, didn't you want to call home?" Sora asked as she sat down next to Jay. "My parents are in France anyway, they won't even notice I'm gone." "Don't you miss them?" Jay shrugged indifferently, "I was raised by tutors. My parents barely know I exist." Tai, who had been listening, tried to imagine what it would be like to have parents that didn't care about him. It wasn't working.

"We have enough food to last 3 days; minus the digimon." Izzy said, sitting -several feet away from Jay, Tai, and Sora- with the rest of the group. "You won't need to worry about feeding us; we can get our own food." Gabumon said. "And I have some candy in my backpack." T.K. told his older brother. "We'll save that for later, T.K." Matt answered.

"Great, so we can eat for three days; provided we don't get KILLED first." "Oh come on, Joe. Can't you be a little more optimistic? I didn't want to come to summer camp anyway." Mimi whined. "We're here and there's nothing we can do about it, so quit whining!" Matt snapped.

"It does no good to fight. If we split up we won't make it." Jay stood and skipped a rock. As soon as it sunk, the water exploded. "What's that?" Mimi cried. "Shellmon! Ice Fire!" Starlamon flew at Shellmon, only to get knocked aside by one of Shellmon's vines. "Aaghh! Let go!" Tai screamed as he was lifted into the air by one of the vines. "Tai!" Shellmon stepped on Agumon. There was a flash of light. "Agumon, Digivolve to… Greymon!"

"Agumon digivolved?" Jay exclaimed as Greymon attacked Shellmon. "Greymon used some of Tai's energy to digivolve from Agumon." Starlamon explained.

"Agumon, how'd you do that back there?" Tai asked as they walked through the forest. "I'm not sure. You were in trouble and I couldn't stop Shellmon." "So, you Digivolved to because you weren't strong enough as Agumon?" Agumon nodded. "We can all digivolve to Champion level, but only when the timing is right. I don't really understand everything." Starlamon tugged on my sleeve. "I found a hot spring over that way."

That was two weeks ago. Devimon had split Vile Island apart and separated everyone two days ago; Jay had only Starlamon to keep her company. "Devimon knows we're stronger together. That's why he split us up." Starlamon watched worriedly as Jay paced. "You need to rest, Jay. Wearing yourself out won't help anybody." Jay turned to Starlamon as Mamothmon came up with a black gear. "Ice Fire! I'm sorry, Jay, I'm not strong enough."

Jay moved to block Starlamon and the digivice hanging from her neck lit up, making Mamothmon back away. The digivice glowed brighter and the black gear disintegrated completely. "Whoa, I didn't know these could do that." "Hey, is that… Infinity Mountain?" Jay turned to look where Starlamon was pointing, sure enough, Infinity Mountain. "But how do we get there?'

"I don't know, Starlamon, but we have to get there. We have to end this, so no one gets hurt." Jay's digivice flashed. "Starlamon Digivolve to… Icemon!" "Whoa, you digivolved!" Jay looked up at the white Chinese Dragon. Icemon roared, sending flecks of ice raining down. "Climb on, Jay! I'll fly us to Infinity Mountain!" Jay climbed up behind the ice ridges on Icemon's head. "Let's go find some friends." Jay said as Icemon leaped into the sky.


End file.
